Strawberry Mistletoe
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Byakuya is overworked and needs some time off. Ichigo is sick of having to explain all the holidays that go on in his world. Ichigo also wants to help the ice princess to relieve some of his stress. What will happen? I such at summeries so just tell me what you think. YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Stressful Work

**((SXH: Ok guys! I just thought I would like to inform you that when I started to type this I was wide awake and could not go to sleep. I was bored since my kindle was dead and my sister was passed out on my bed. So I started to look up Bleach Christmas picture and I just suddenly got the idea that I would do this. I've written one similar to this last year but this is for Bleach. I know it's a little late but I haven't gotten any real ideas for it yet. Hope you all enjoy!))**

**Warning: This story will contain yaoi, which means to guys are together, not a guy and a girl. This will contain cursing and it will be a chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Strawberry Mistletoe

Chapter 1: Stressful work

Ichigo walked into the sixth squad barracks with a large load of paperwork in his hands. He had been in the soul society for about three months now. He was amazed that none of them knew what Halloween was and he would be even more surprised if they didn't know what New Years was! Aside from their lack of knowledge in the holiday section, he disliked the fact that there was so much paperwork that needed to be done.

Even more so, he really pitied Byakuya at the moment. All the paperwork that was in his hands had to be signed by the Kuchiki. Now that Ichigo thought about it, Byakuya had a lot of things on his hands. With the Soul Society's Women's Association still holding secret meetings in his house, Yachiru running around and breaking things in his house, the frequent lateness of Renji to work, and all the paperwork that needed to be done...

_It's a wonder that he hasn't murdered everyone yet..._ Ichigo thought as he walked into the corridor leading to Byakuya's office. Unfortunately, Ichigo had the privilege of finding out just how wrong he was. When he opened the office door he was met with an almost overpowering amount of reitsu that specified just how angry and annoyed the sixth captain was at that time. Not only that but the Kuchiki was so irritated and frustrated that he didn't even bother to brush down the hairs that decided to stick up during his work. He also didn't bother to straighten his haori. Even Byakuya's hair ornaments were out of place from him running his hands through his hair. He was a mess.

"Wow, Byakuya..." was all Ichigo said. Byakuya looked up at him with dagger eyes as Ichigo brought in more paperwork and laid it on his desk. "Lower the reitsu a little. You might hurt the fourth squad with all that," Ichigo informed. Byakuya said nothing as he continued his paperwork but Ichigo could tell he was trying to keep his reitsu in check.

Ichigo sighed and sat down. "Byakuya, stop writing and listen to me for a moment." Byakuya ignored him and kept up his work. "Byakuya, I mean it. Stop." Byakuya refused to look at Ichigo as he spoke and began to work on the new stack of paperwork that was laid out in front of him.

"I am sure you would understand that I cannot stop, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a very busy man and need to get this work done," Byakuya answered simply. Ichigo grew irritated at this.

"You just can't be reasonable, can you?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Byakuya said, noticing Ichigo's anger had risen a little. But Ichigo did not show it. He simply sighed.

"Then you leave me with no choice, Byakuya," Ichigo said very cryptically. Ichigo stood up and started to move around the desk. Byakuya noticed the sudden movement closer and looked up. His eyes were, however, met with brown ones and a hand over the one he was writing with. "It wasn't a suggestion. I'm telling you to stop this and listen."

Byakuya did nothing as his brush was taken out of his hand and laid neatly to the side. "Alright. You have my attention now. I am listening," Byakuya said finally.

"Good, because you need to listen to this," Ichigo said simply. Ichigo walked around to the front of the desk again. "Now, Byakuya, you know very well that Renji can sign these papers just like you can. Why don't you split the work with him?"

"As you clearly haven't noticed, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya started. "Renji is not here nor is he going to show up today." Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked. It was true. He didn't even notice Renji's absence. He must have been lost in his thoughts.

"He called in sick this morning," Byakuya informed. "He was taken to the fourth squad for treatment." Ichigo gaped. Why hadn't he been told? Surely Renji would have told him if anything was wrong. But then again this was Renji they were talking about. He was almost as bad as Byakuya when it came to his pride...

"I see. Let me ask you another question," Ichigo went on. "Have you even taken a break today?" Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he ended up closing it. "Thought so."

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya persisted. "This paperwork needs to be done today. I cannot have it done any later than that." Ichigo nodded. He understood but did Byakuya have to be so dedicated to his work that he wouldn't even take a small, five-minute break?

"I understand but you have plenty of time to get it done," Ichigo said. "I small break wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I mean it, Kurosaki. I have to get this finish-"

"That's it! I really have no choice in the matter, now!" Byakuya was stunned that Ichigo even dared to interrupt him. So stunned that he didn't move even when Ichigo shot up and stalked over to the other side of the desk again.

When Ichigo began to take out the kenseikan in his hair, that was when Byakuya found his voice. He began to protest in earnest as the ornaments were taken out and his haori was being pulled off. If Kurosaki did not stop now, Byakuya was going to rip him to pieces with Senbonzakura.

"Kurosaki, I order you to stop!" Byakuya tried.

"Order me all you want but you are still not my captain, nor am I a fully fledged soul reaper," Ichigo said. "In other words: You can't do shit."

"I'm warning you, Kurosaki!" Ichigo ignored his as he got the last kenseikan out of the noble's hair.

"There! I'm done messing with you're pretty noble head!" Ichigo bit out. "Your head should feel better without that weight on it!" That got Byakuya to shut up. It seemed as though he realized that it did feel better without the ornaments pulling at his head and his haori weighing him down.

Byakuya's hands dropped to his lap and he looked away from Ichigo. Obviously he didn't want to admit it but it is feel better. Although, he wasn't completely at fault here. Ichigo had invaded his personal space with care whatsoever.

"I'm sorry I attacked you so suddenly, Byakuya. I deal with a dad who runs a clinic and he's almost always stressed out," Ichigo apologized.

"It is fine. You were only trying to help," Byakuya replied. Ichigo looked away. "Don't look so upset. I said it was fine. But next time just ask instead of do that so suddenly." Ichigo said nothing for quite a while which made Byakuya think about what the boy had said. Finally he began to speak. "Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt anyone..." At this, Ichigo's eyes lit up!

"Really?" he asked. When Byakuya nodded, Ichigo sat down behind Byakuya. This puzzled the man.

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"When my dad is really stressed some days, I always do this for him to make him feel better," Ichigo said. Before Byakuya could say anything else, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Ichigo began to rub Byakuya's back and neck everywhere there was a tense spot. Byakuya found it hard to protest since the boy was messaging his back to well. He just decided to allow it and not say a word. Once Ichigo finished, Byakuya turned to see Ichigo but first heard his back pop in several places.

"How in the world can you do that so well, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Like I said, my dad is always stressed when he's in the clinic. He asks me to do something to make him feel better, so I give him a massage. He always goes on about how it makes him concentrate on his work better. I've had years of practice," Ichigo smiled, looking away.

Byakuya picked up his brush again and began his work. He didn't know what to say after that. So he just said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ichigo answered and looked at his watch. "Looks like I have to go. I have to go home and help prepare our home for Christmas." Byakuya looked up again.

"Christmas?" Byakuya asked in his usual monotone.

"Yeah. Yuzu wants a big tree this year, and she wants me to help her in the kitchen," Ichigo laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her..." Byakuya just stared at him. Ichigo began to worry. "Byakuya?"

"What is Christmas?" Byakuya inquired, genuinely curious. At this, Ichigo finally broke.

"You've got to be kidding me... You don't know about Christmas? It's been around for about two thousand years... And none of you people know about it..." Ichigo said. Ichigo's next movement surprised Byakuya. Ichigo had, out of the blue, punched the wall and broke it.

"Kurosaki! What in the world are you doing?" Byakuya yelled.

"Sorry, I'll pay for the damages," Ichigo said absently. He was too busy thinking at the moment. When he suddenly got an idea. "Byakuya, I would you please finish that paperwork? I have to go talk to Old Man Yama."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me- Where are you going? I'm not finished!" Byakuya yelled as Ichigo started to run off. Ichigo didn't even look back at Byakuya as he ran away from the sixth division.

Byakuya Kuchiki cursed the boy out in his mind as he sat down to finish his paperwork. The boy had no respect! He evidently had no idea what personal space meant. And obviously Ichigo Kurosaki did not know what the word 'no' meant! _I swear he is worse than Kenpachi Zaraki at times..._ Byakuya thought over that again. _No. No one is worse than that man, not even Kurosaki Ichigo._ Byakuya pushed the boy to the back of his mind so that he could work.

When he finished his work, finally, he let out a sigh. He actually got through it faster this time. He fell backwards and laid on the floor. His back didn't hurt at all like it had. Suddenly the boy's words floated to the front of his mind.

_"_ _...My dad is always stressed when he's in the clinic. He asks me to do something to make him feel better, so I give him a massage. He always goes on about how it makes him concentrate on his work better..."_ Byakuya touched his own shoulder in remembrance. He wondered what it would be like if Ichigo gave him a massage every day. He also wondered, as a side thought, what it would feel like to have those hands go even lo- _No. You are not going to even begin to think about the Substitute Soul reaper like that!_

Something caught the corner of his eye and he quickly pulled himself from his thoughts. He looked to the window as one of the Hell Butterflies flew in. It landed on his desk and gave him his message.

"The Head Captain has called a Captains' Meeting in the next ten minutes. All Captains must attend, no exceptions," the message read. Then the Hell Butterfly flew off. Byakuya sighed and began to make his appearance presentable. He decided to leave his hair ornaments out of his hair. The mere thought of wearing them at the moment made his scalp hurt. Other than that, he put everything else back in its rightful place and left the sixth division for the meeting.

**((SXH: Like I said. I know it's a little late but I am really determined to get this up and going. As for my main chapter story, for those of you who have read it, I did not have my notebook at the time to type the next chapter. I am working on it and will try to get that chapter posted as soon as I can. For this story, I am going to try my very best to continue this along with another I am writing. I hope you all enjoyed. Stay awesome guys!))**

**Bye~!**


	2. The Move In

**((SXH: Just so some of you know. After posting the first chapter I started to type the second. If it takes a while for it to get posted, then that means I've hardly had any computer time. I hope you like this continuation of **_**Strawberry Mistletoe**_** and hope you tell me what you think. Enjoy!))**

**Warning: Cursing and yaoi in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Strawberry Mistletoe

Chapter 2: The Move In

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped into the meeting room. There were very few captains there at the moment. But the sight that met his eyes gave him an uneasy feeling. Kurosaki Ichigo was standing next to the Head Captain as the other Captains came in. When Ichigo looked at him, he gave him a hard glare.

But now that he looked at the boy, he noticed how much he had changed since they first met. Ichigo had grown his hair out to about waist length. It looked similar to the style he has when in hollow form. He even grew taller. Compared to Byakuya, Ichigo was about three inches taller.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki," greeted the Head Captain. Yamamoto noticed the look Byakuya gave Ichigo but ignored it completely. "I see you've taken out your kenseikan. Is there something wrong?" Everyone knew that even if a meeting was called in the middle of the night, Byakuya Kuchiki would show up as he always did with his kenseikan in his hair and his scarf around his neck.

"Hello, Head Captain. I felt as though I should take them out while working on paperwork all day. There is nothing wrong," Byakuya assured him. The Captain looked unconvinced. He went to his place in the lineup of the Captains as the meeting started.

"The Captains' Meeting shall now begin," Captain Yamamoto stated. "I have obtained recent information about a few of our Captains being extremely overworked to the point of being unable to control their reiatsu." The Head Captain's eyes traveled to many of the Captains. "This is why I must ask you to finish up your paperwork for the day..." A lot of unhappy looks went around the room. "When you finish, you will all have two days off of work." Byakuya's expression showed disbelief, as did many of the others.

"But, Captain, are you sure?" Captain Unohana said. The Head Captain nodded.

"Yes, I am sure," he said. "It is not good for a person's health if they work all the time. However, if a Hollow appears then we will have to deal with it. Ichigo will deal with all the trouble in the world of the living, so we will not be sending reinforcements there unless necessary. Also as a Christmas gift to all of you, you may go to the world of the living but you must tell me before you leave."

"Well, sir, you will not have to worry about me then. I will stay here even if everyone else leaves," Byakuya informed. Ichigo's smile widened like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Captain Kuchiki, not only did I call this meeting to tell you all this news, but I also called it to give you an assignment," Yamamoto said. Byakuya frowned. Kenpachi just laughed hard at this.

"Ha! That must suck, _Princess_," Kenpachi bellowed. "I'd hate ta be you!" Kenpachi laughed even more. Byakuya sighed and turned back to the Head Captain.

"May I ask what it is, sir?" Byakuya asked.

"You will go to the world of the living for two weeks." Kenpachi laughed harder. "I am ordering you on leave for that time." Kenpachi's laugher stopped instantly. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Head Captain, why must I go for so long?" Byakuya found himself asking.

"You have been far too stressed with doing all your work on your own while your Vice-Captain is away on sick leave. Kurosaki Ichigo told me about how bad it was. That is why you will be staying at the Kurosaki estate for two weeks while you rest." Byakuya shot Ichigo another glare.

"Aw. Can you really blame me, Byakuya? You did look pretty rough earlier," Ichigo teased. Ichigo kept going before the Head Captain could speak again. "Now, you can come celebrate Christmas with me and my family. Also on order of the Head Captain, you are to leave as soon as possible."

"B-But don't I get to pack first?" Byakuya sputtered. Yamamoto looked like he was going to say something again but Ichigo cut in the way.

"Actually on my way out, I told one of your servants that you wanted to pack your things for this trip before I even asked," Ichigo said. Byakuya now looked like he was going to kill Ichigo.

"You gave my family fake orders?!" Byakuya seethed. Yamamoto again tried to speak but failed. He was getting angered by that every second.

"I knew that the Head Captain would say yes so I thought why not?" Ichigo smiled.

"You rotten brat!" Byakuya said. Ichigo just smiled more. "Head Captain, with all due respect, I think going to the Kurosaki estate would only stress me out more!" Ichigo cut off the Head Captain again.

"So you finally admit to being stressed," Ichigo said in a triumphant way.

"I never said I wasn't!" Byakuya hissed.

"Will you to let me speak?!" Yamamoto yelled. The room went silent as both Ichigo and Byakuya shut up. "Now, thanks to you two, I now have a headache. Byakuya you are now ordered to stay **three** weeks at the Kurosaki estate for rest.

"But-" Byakuya tried.

"No 'buts'. I have had enough for today," Yamamoto said. "Kuchiki Byakuya, you are to leave as soon as you get your things. Meeting adjured." The Head Captain left before Byakuya could argue or plead with the man. As everyone left the room, Byakuya just stood there shaking. Ichigo approached him.

"Hey, Byakuya. I can't wait to show you my home," Ichigo smiled brightly. His smile didn't last long as Byakuya stormed by him without a word. Ichigo laughed at the man's attitude. "Man, Byakuya... You make it hard to be so nice to you all the time..." he said to no one.

Byakuya made his way home. When he arrived, one of his cousins, and his servant, stood there with two suitcases. The boy had short black hair and bright blue eyes. He always worse hair ornament, today's choice was a flower pendent, and always had a bright loving smile stuck on his face. Byakuya approached the boy with a small smile of his own.

"Hello, Aisuru," Byakuya greeted.

"Greetings, Lord Byakuya," the boy replied. "I have been informed of the situation and have packed two weeks' worth of clothing, the necessities, and some books you might like to read while on your trip. Is there anything else I should have packed?" Aisuru asked.

"No this is fine, Aisuru. Thank you," Byakuya said. He grabbed the two suitcases. "I will see you in two weeks."

"Good bye, Lord Byakuya. Have a nice trip," Aisuru smiled. He waved Byakuya off as he left.

Ichigo saw Byakuya coming and ordered the Senkaimon the to open. He turned to Byakuya as he walked toward him. "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked. Instead of a proper reply, Byakuya just passed by him, not bothering to speak to speak to him. Ichigo frowned a little. Was Byakuya mad at him?

"Are you coming or not?" came the voice of a very impatient Byakuya Kuchiki. _I guess he is..._ Ichigo thought.

"Yeah," Ichigo said and walked into the Senkaimon.

Finally the two of them found themselves on Ichigo's doorstep. Ichigo hoped that the two of them would at least talk a little before his vacation was over. So far, the silence and tension between the two was starting to get unbearable. No. Scratch that. It became unbearable about five minutes before they arrived at Urahara's shop for Byakuya's gigai. Now they were at Ichigo's house. Ichigo tried the door but it was locked. Then he decided to knock.

"Just a minute!" came a sweet innocent sounding voice from inside. "Karin, could you get the door? I'm a little busy!" A sigh came from inside.

"Alright," another voice came from inside, only this one sounded really bored.

"Hey watch out, Karin! You're going to knock Daddy over!" came a man's voice this time. Then the sound of crashing. The door opened to a little girl with black hair and a soccer uniform on. She was looking back into the house, not paying attention to Ichigo or Byakuya.

"Oops..." was all she said and then she turned to the door. Her eyes landed on Ichigo. "Oh. Hey Ichigo." Then her eyes wandered to Byakuya in his black sweater and tight black jeans with white scarf. "Who the hell is that?" Byakuya looked insulted by that comment.

"If you let us in, I'll tell you," Ichigo said. Karin stepped out of the doorway and let them inside. "Thanks Karin." Ichigo turned to Byakuya, while wiping the snow off of himself. "Byakuya, you can set your things down. I will take them up to our room in a minute." Yuzu's head popped out of the kitchen and took in Byakuya.

"Wow, Ichigo! It's not every day you bring over one of your handsome friends," Yuzu cooed. She had a little flour on her cheek and in her hair. "Care to introduce us?"

"Yeah, Ichigo, tell us!" Isshin Kurosaki, Dad, yelled from where he was lying on the floor. The man was surrounded by ornaments and had a box on his head. Evidently he was trying to decorate the tree.

"Fine. Alright. Just shut up!" Ichigo said. He turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya, these are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They're twins. And that man over there is my Dad, Isshin Kurosaki. Everyone, I would like you to meet Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother." Ichigo's Dad popped up.

"Oh! And here I thought you would date Rukia! I don't blame you, though. This guy's a real looker!" Dad laughed. Ichigo blushed brightly.

"Dad! I'm not like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go get a box of mistletoe and hang it up around the clinic already," Karin said. Ichigo sighed.

"Let me just deal with Byakuya for a minute, will ya?" Ichigo whined. "After all he's going to be staying with up for about three weeks..." Byakuya stiffened. He forgot that the Captain Commander had said **three** weeks. He remembered that Aisuru had said he only packed for two weeks... And he told Aisuru that he would be back in two weeks... _This day just keeps getting better and better..._ Byakuya thought loathsomely.

"Three weeks?" Yuzu asked. "That's a long time... Wouldn't you rather spend Christmas with Rukia, Kuchiki-sama?" Byakuya didn't know how to respond to that. He still didn't know what Christmas was.

"She will be coming over on Christmas Day. Don't worry about it," Ichigo said as he picked up Byakuya's suitcases. "Karin, you're old enough. Why don't you hang up the mistletoe?" Karin looked reluctant but nodded anyway.

"This way, Byakuya," Ichigo smiled.

**SXH: Okay guys. Like I said on a different story. My computer is not working like it should and my family is getting it fixed. So for right now, I am sending these chapters to a friend who posts them for me while I am unable to use my computer. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_ **See ya guys!**


	3. Explanations

**((SXH: Okay guy's. I was fairly amused by some of the comments that the anonymous reviewers came up with. However, I don't like little jokes like it cluttering up the reviews. I've been forced to disable the anonymous reviews. If you do not know what I am talking about, please refer to the reviews. It is the one under the name "you're an idiot". It made me laugh. Although, it did make me realize that there are some things that I didn't mention in the past two chapters. I was almost positive that you guys could tell.**

**In the last chapter, Ichigo told the Head Captain about Christmas and asked for Byakuya to have some time off. Byakuya still has no idea what Christmas is, since no one has really gotten in touch with the world of the living until they met Ichigo. And sorry about Byakuya's OOCness, I am still playing with his character a little. I will try harder to make him seem more believable.**

**I hope you guy's will enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for having wasted your precious time in asking you to read this. On with the story! Enjoy!))**

**Warning: Cursing...**

**Disclaimer: I no own except for the storyline.**

**Strawberry Mistletoe**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

_"This way, Byakuya," Ichigo smiled._

"Where are we going?" Byakuya queried.

"I'm going to show you our room," Ichigo answered. Byakuya frowned.

"_Our_ room?" Ichigo's smile dropped and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, we don't exactly have a guest bedroom, so me and you will share a room," Ichigo explained. "But I will let you have the option of anything you want. You name it and I try and get it for you." Ichigo gave him his brightest smile yet. "Do you want to see the room you'll be staying in?" Byakuya really didn't want to at the moment. Byakuya weighed his options... It was either stay there and get gawked at or go upstairs alone with Ichigo. He decided to go.

Byakuya followed Ichigo without a word. He followed him upstairs and to his room. The room was plain and simple. There was nothing on the walls, no posters, no picture frames, nothing. There was a work desk that had what Byakuya assumed to be Ichigo's school bag, and a lamp. The closet was large and spacious, just like what Rukia had told him, and there was a bed. One bed...

"Kurosaki, where am I going to sleep?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo set his things near the desk. Ichigo looked at him and sat in the chair at the desk.

"Well, Byakuya, you've got about four options," Ichigo said. "You could either sleep on a futon on the floor, on the couch, in the bed, or in the closet. You pick. Although, I suggest either the bed or the closet," Ichigo informed.

Byakuya thought for a moment. he had already eliminated the first two options like Ichigo had suggested. He really didn't want to be in the closet, but it would be rude to ask for the boy's bed instead. Also, Rukia had told him that Ichigo's closet wasn't that bad to stay in. He had to take Rukia's word for it since she had stayed there for two months before the whole incident with the Soul Society trying to kill her.

"I'll take the closet," Byakuya answered.

"Alright, do you want me to put your things in there?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya nodded. "Also, don't be afraid to make yourself at home." Byakuya nodded and sat on Ichigo's bed. After Ichigo placed Byakuya's things in the closet, Byakuya went and sat on the bed made in it. Ichigo checked his watch; it was almost time for dinner.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You never explained to me what Christmas was," Byakuya informed. Ichigo looked over to him. Byakuya was sitting there as though he was waiting for a child's explanation of why their hand was in the cookie jar. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing. He sat down on his own bed and crossed his legs.

"Well, it's basically a day to spend time with your friends and family and exchange gifts. I'm not going to get into the religious part of it. People get a pine tree and decorate it with ornaments and put presents under the tree Christmas Eve or before that. On Christmas Day, you open the presents you get and watch the happy faces of the people who you got presents for. It's a happy day, so you might want to get those people presents they might actually like," Ichigo explained. Byakuya's expression was as stoic as ever. Even Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"And the mistletoe?" he asked.

"That's just a small little tradition. You hang up mistletoe on the ceiling or doorframes, and if you catch a person under the mistletoe, you have to give them a kiss," Ichigo laughed. "I hate that tradition... I try and avoid mistletoe like the plague..." Again, Byakuya's expression was unreadable. The silence stretched out for a long period of time.

"Such an odd and pointless holiday," Byakuya said bluntly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Ichigo faltered.

"What is the point of giving gifts to people on this day? What makes this day so special?" Byakuya questioned. "The traditions do not make any sense to me whatsoever. That's what makes it odd... And if you explain to me why this day is so important, then I may consider it not to be so pointless." Ichigo grit his teeth.

"I told you, it's a bunch of religious matters," Ichigo bit. He was a little more than annoyed, since he was the one who wanted to celebrate Christmas with the man.

"And?" Byakuya asked.

"If you want someone to explain it to you, your gonna have to ask someone else," Ichigo said.

"Why is that?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Because, I'm not the best at explaining such long things," Ichigo replied. Byakuya just sat there in the closet, staring at Ichigo.

"Why did the Head Captain know about it?" Byakuya inquired. Ichigo snorted and laughed a little.

"I told him about it. I basically said the same thing to him as I did you," Ichigo said. Ichigo's watch started to beep. "Looks like it's time for dinner," Ichigo informed. "I wonder what we're having. I didn't think to ask Yuzu." Ichigo stood up and went for the door. When he noticed Byakuya wasn't following him, he stopped. "Hey, if you me to, I'll bring you a plate. That's if you don't want to leave the room," Ichigo offered.

"Yes, please," Byakuya said and quickly shut the closet door. Ichigo sighed.

"Anything in specific you don't want?" Ichigo asked. He waited a moment for Byakuya to answer.

After a few sections, Byakuya answered through the door, "Nothing sweet." Ichigo nodded and walked out the door.

As he left his room, he scanned the ceiling for mistletoe and made to avoid the ones Karin had put up. At the bottom of the staircase, he noticed that Karin had placed one batch there. _You've got to be kidding me... Why, Karin? Why?_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo made his way down the stairs and narrowly avoided the small batch of mistletoe. He made his way over to the table where Yuzu was setting their plates. Yuzu looked up at Ichigo. Obviously, she was expecting Byakuya to be there as well by the way her smile faltered.

"Where's Kuchiki-sama?" Yuzu asked.

"He wanted to stay upstairs. I think it's best that he gets used to being here. So what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh. Okay," Yuzu replied. "Tonight we're having spicy curry with rice and strawberry cake." _That would explain the flour in her hair..._ Ichigo thought. "Now, Ichigo, go wash up for dinner." Ichigo laughed, staring at his flour covered little sister.

"I think you should do that before anyone else," Ichigo smiled. "You've got flour all over you. It's on your clothes, on your face and even in your hair." Yuzu blushed madly.

"What?!" she cried. "I need to go get cleaned up!" Yuzu then ran upstairs to the bathroom. Ichigo just chuckled as he went to go make Byakuya a plate. As he was about to go upstairs to give Byakuya his plate, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ichigo said to Karin and his dad. "Just a moment!" he called to the other person on the other side of the door, as he made his way to it.

"Hey, Ichigo!" But before he could open it, it opened right in his face and hit him. He scrambled backwards, holding his injured nose, and ready to curse out the person behind the door. In the doorway was Rukia and Renji. And it seemed Renji was the one who kicked the door open. "What's up?" Renji greeted.

"What the hell to you mean 'what's up'?! You just nearly broke my nose!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh?"

"Don't just stand there and say 'huh'! Seriously, do you even care?" Ichigo whined.

"I didn't hear you say you were coming to answer the door. And you shouldn't have been in the way of the door. It's not my fault you got hurt," Renji replied calmly.

"Like hell! I said that I'd be just a moment! You could have waited!" Ichigo argued, still holding his nose.

"I didn't hear you say anything," Renji shot back.

"Well, it's not my fault you need hearing aids, jackass!"

"Why, you! When I'm done with you, you'll be the one with hearing aids!"

"What a lame comeback! Can't you come up with a better one?!" Ichigo shot. Karin just sat on the couch, listening to the two bicker back and forth. She shook her head when she had enough and got up. She made her way to the staircase, passing by Yuzu as she went.

"I'm not eating tonight," Karin informed Yuzu.

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel like eating right now," Karin shrugged.

"What's taking you so long, Kurosaki?" came the voice of Byakuya. Karin stopped just a few feet away from the staircase and stared at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the man's monotone voice. "I thought you were going to get my dinner," he continued as he stopped at the end of the staircase. Rukia stared for a moment before her jaw dropped.

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said. Ichigo scowled at Renji when he continued "I was but then I had to answer the door for this ungrateful bastard!"

"Hey! Who are you calling ungrateful?!" Renji barked.

"You, Pineapple!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You insufferable-"

"Quiet," Byakuya ordered. "I have a headache and do not wish to listen to you two. Now hurry up, Kurosaki-?" Byakuya stopped himself when he felt something tug at his clothing. He looked down, finally noticing Karin there. "What is it?" he unconsciously glared. Karin simply pointed upward. Byakuya followed the direction indicated. His eyes were met with a small patch of greenery with red berries. He looked at her questioningly.

"Mistletoe," she said simply. "I caught you under it." That was all the warning Byakuya got before she jumped up, with impressing height and speed. His eyes widened when she gave him a quick peck in the cheek and fell back down. He stood there stunned, as was everyone else, whereas Karin just walked upstairs. "Yuzu just bring my dinner upstairs later."

They all stood there for a moment as Karin went upstairs. They continued in the awkward silence until they heard the bedroom door of Karin and Yuzu's room close. As they heard it shut, Renji burst up and said, "What. The. Fuck."

"I'm not sure, Renji," Rukia replied. Ichigo was at a loss of words. Byakuya was not far behind him. Byakuya finally got away from the stairs and went back upstairs to Ichigo's room. Yuzu seemed to be the only one unaffected. She just went along and made a dish for everyone, humming a happy little Christmas tune.

"Are you guys going to sit down and eat?" Yuzu asked.

"Just a minute, Yuzu," Ichigo said slowly, still in shock. "I've gotta go take a dish to Byakuya. I'll be back in a minute or two." Ichigo picked up a dish and headed upstairs. As the two guests watched Ichigo go upstairs and avoid the mistletoe, they watched Isshin come down. He noticed the two knew visitors and smiled brightly. Rukia smiled back.

"Why don't we have dinner, Renji?" Rukia smiled brightly and dragged the red head to the table.

**SXH: Well. I think that was a little better. I hope I got Byakuya a little closer to what he is in the show. It's hard for me to portray the characters properly. But this story is a little OOC to begin with. I know it's not Christmas anymore and it's well past Valentine's day but I'm trying my best to continue the story. The next chapter will be a little more interesting than this one. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think about it with a **_**REVIEW**_**. I would love to know what you think. I accept most criticism and that's only if it's put in a polite and nice way. Tell me about any typos or any other mistakes I've made please. Stay tune for the next chapter!**

_**Bye~**_


	4. Charming Melodies

**((SXH: Hey guys! I am amazed by how many people love this story. I personally thought it was one of my worst, and now I'm having second thoughts. Keep up the feedback and don't be afraid to favorite if you really like it. I love all my readers and this chapter and the next are the ones that will make the story more interesting. I hope you guys like it! On with the story! Enjoy!))**

**Warning: Mild Yaoi and cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I no own except for the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

**Strawberry Mistletoe**

**Chapter 4: Charming Melodies**

Ichigo made his way upstairs. He reached his door and opened it. He looked inside and noticed that Byakuya was not in sight. He went and knocked on his closet door. The door opened only a sliver. Byakuya looked out and once he noticed that it was Ichigo, he glared at the boy.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you want your food or not?" Ichigo countered. Byakuya glared harder and opened the door. and took the tray that Ichigo brought him. Ichigo raised an eye at him. He had never seen the cold hearted ice princess sit cross-legged in the entire time he had known him.

"Arigato," Byakuya murmured as he took the tray.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo said. Ichigo sat on his bed feeling very awkward. As they both sat, there was nothing but awkward silence. The tension in the air was getting unbearable. Ichigo coughed just to break the ice a little. Then Byakuya looked up at him with those icy eyes of his. Ichigo didn't flinch under his gaze. "About just now. I'm really sorry for my sister. I didn't think-"

"Don't be," Byakuya interrupted.

"What?" Ichigo gaped. "B-But..."

"You told me the tradition of mistletoe. I got caught under it and was kissed. It's not that big of a deal," Byakuya said. "However, I was a little shocked at your little sister's boldness." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that's how she is," he answered. Ichigo stood. "Well, I'm going to go and join the others. Enjoy your meal." Ichigo left the room, not waiting for Byakuya's reply.

When he went downstairs, he narrowly avoided the mistletoe and his father's surprise drop kick. Somehow, he managed to get to the table without getting hit for finding himself under mistletoe. He sat down and made himself a small dish.

"So what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia and Renji. Rukia had been talking to Yuzu at the time but stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Well, everyone got two days off and we decided to pay you a visit," Rukia said.

"I know you guys got the day off," Ichigo informed. Rukia looked surprised.

"You do?" Renji cut it.

"Yeah, I convinced Old Man Yama to give you guys the day off," Ichigo said. Rukia and Renji stared at him in shock.

"What?!" they both yelled in unison. "How the hell did you do that?" Renji howled.

"I told him about how everyone was so stressed out about work so much that some couldn't hold back their reitsu anymore. And wait... Renji, I thought you were sick," Ichigo said.

"Captain Unohana didn't want any patients in the fourth division so she quickly healed everyone and kindly told us all to get the hell out. Only she didn't curse..." Renji replied.

"Oh, that's nice to know..." Ichigo murmured, continuing to eat.

"Yeah," Renji said, taking a bite of his food. Suddenly, everything got quiet. Ichigo watched as Renji's face turned redder than his hair before he yelped. "Hot! Hot, hot , hot! HOT!" Renji scrambled for his glass of water. Once he got a hold of it he downed it all. Then he ran to the sink to refill it. Renji filled it about three more times before he calmed down.

"You all right?" Ichigo asked as he took another bite of his food. Ichigo watched the red head panted for a little longer before he answered.

"That was spicy..." Renji whimpered. Ichigo chuckled.

"What? Can't you take mildly spicy food like this?" Ichigo teased. Renji glared at him.

"I'll have you know I hate spicy food! I can't stand it!" Renji yelled. Yuzu winced at the noise.

"Could you please not yell? You can just eat the rice if you like," Yuzu said. Renji hesitated before going to sit back down. He picked up his bowl of rice and continued to eat. They all sat in silence until Ichigo's dad finally said something.

"Hey, Ichigo," Isshin started. Ichigo looked at him curiously. "I've been thinking about something lately..."

"Oh no, not this again..." Ichigo mumbled.

"What are you talking about?! I was just about to tell you something important!" Isshin sad angrily.

/

Byakuya set down his empty dishes onto Ichigo's desk. _Oddly, that was a rather good meal. It wasn't like the ones at the manner, but that's a good thing. My cousins can never seem to get it spicy enough, even after all the years I've been there..._ Byakuya thought. Byakuya sat on the small futon in the closet. He stared out the window, completely bored. This entire vacation just started and he was bored as hell. There was really nothing to do here.

Becoming even more bored, Byakuya moved to the windowsill. _Ichigo has a great view of the moon here. I wonder if I could go out for a small bit, without him noticing._ Then he heard yelling and arguing downstairs. _I do not I will be noticed for a while..._Byakuya opened the window and silently snuck out. He jumped down to the ground.

Just as he was about to turn to leave, he noticed a small storage house with the light on. Byakuya tried to repress the urge to go to it but in vain. Byakuya made his way over to the shed. He opened the door and called out. "Is anyone here?" No reply came. Byakuya started to look around. After a quick look, Byakuya found a grand piano partially uncovered.

The sixth captain stared in shock. He went over and uncovered it completely. It was black and looked as though it had never been used. _Who knew Kurosaki would have such a beautiful instrument? I wonder if he ever played..._ Byakuya thought that over. _Somehow, I highly doubt that. Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't seem like the type of person to play such an instrument. And it almost looks brand new._ Byakuya looked outside the shed and lightly closed the door.

Now, this was something for him to do. Maybe now he wouldn't be so bored. Byakuya sat down at the bench. He scrolled through all the songs he knew and finally picked one. He put his fingers onto the keys and began to play the song that he remembered the best, as he had often played it.

/

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his dad were taking at the table. They were completely oblivious to the fact that Byakuya just found the piano just outside. Isshin was trying to get his son to listen to him. Yuzu looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Ichigo, please listen to Dad. I think that he has a great idea," Yuzu assured. Ichigo huffed.

"Fine. What is it?" Ichigo asked. Isshin brightened up.

"I think that this year we should take out that old piano in the storage," Isshin stated. Ichigo seemed to freeze for a moment.

"But that was Mom's piano. Are you sure you want to get it out after all this time?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, I think the piano better off being in the house than outside in the storage building. Besides, it would really be nice for the patients to hear some of your playing sometime," Isshin informed. "And it's the perfect time to get it out. After all, it's gonna be Christmas soon!" Ichigo set down his plate and considered this for a few moments.

"Well, I don't know about me being the one to play it. However, if you want to bring it in you can. I don't mind," Ichigo said.

"I didn't know you could play the piano, Ichigo," Rukia piped up, highly curious.

"Only a little. My mom taught me a little while she was still alive. Ever since she died, I haven't touched it..." Renji and Rukia shared looks. "What?"

"Nii-sama played a little, too," Rukia informed. "I hear him from time to time but every time I start to actually enjoy it, he stops playing."

"Yeah. I even asked his cousins about it. They said he used to play a lot but he just doesn't anymore. I can take a guess why but it's just a too painful subject. I'd feel very rude to ask," Renji added in. They all sat there in silence with Yuzu and Isshin confused.

As they sat there in silence, Ichigo heard something. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuzu asked.

"Listen." They all stayed quiet and listened intently. They hear the soft noise of a piano being played. Isshin smiled.

"I think your friend found the piano, Ichigo. Wonder what he's playing, though..." Isshin spoke. Ichigo opened the door to hear it better.

"I almost sounds... sad," Ichigo commented. "I'm gonna go look." Ichigo grabbed a coat and made for the door.

"No, Ichigo!" Rukia said. "Nii-sama doesn't like being disturbed while he plays. He got really mad at me and Renji just for standing outside the door while he played." Ichigo grabbed another coat. "If you go there's no telling what he'll do to you."

"And if I don't go, it's likely he'll freeze to death before he gets a chance." That was the last thing he said before he jogged out the door.

Ichigo ran to the storage building just the right of the house with a thick coat in his hands. When he got there, he noticed that the door was cracked open. Ichigo winced. _It's bad enough to be in the storage building on a normal cold day but to leave the door open just makes it all worse. I hope he hasn't got frostbite yet..._ Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo opened the door silently. The sight before him was absolutely wonderful.

Byakuya was sitting at the black piano with his black sweater and tight black jeans but no scarf, his hair loose without his kenseikan, that he was almost never seen without. Ichigo blushed despite the cold. Byakuya looked simply beautiful while playing. The dark haired man continued to play, as though Ichigo was not there. Ichigo silently stepped in, listening to the beautiful song.

Ichigo slowly and silently swept forward until he was behind the man. When Byakuya's song ended, Ichigo wrapped the warm coat he had around the older man. Byakuya flinched and was about to round on the boy but stopped. Byakuya stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. The soul reaper found himself staring at Ichigo, who was smiling so brightly and so sweetly at him, that it made him speechless.

"You played wonderfully," Ichigo smiled. "But I think that's enough for tonight. You might get frostbite if you stay out here much longer." Byakuya nodded dumbly and followed Ichigo out. Ichigo led him inside where it was warm and led the man upstairs to his room.

"You were listening?" Byakuya finally managed to say.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "You played beautifully, too." Byakuya merely stared at the boy as he sat. Ichigo went and got some tea while Byakuya sat down on his bed and defrosted. When Ichigo finally came back he noticed Byakuya wasn't wearing shoes. "You went outside without your shoes? Were you trying to get sick?" Ichigo said in a very concerned voice.

"I just forgot them..." Byakuya replied.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore," Ichigo informed. "My dad's been thinking of bringing the piano inside once and for all." Byakuya stayed silent. The two remained silent for quite a while just sipping the hot tea. Finally, Ichigo asked, "What piece did you play?"

"Huh?" Byakuya said stupidly. Byakuya mentally berated himself and Ichigo for making his IQ drop so easily.

"The song. What was the name?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya felt his heart twinge in pain.

"It... It was _Farewell_..." Byakuya informed. "It was a favorite of my late wife's."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"No, it is alright. I just got bored up here so I decided to go for a walk," Byakuya explained. "I did not get very far as you could see..." The two were silent for a moment. However, it didn't feel like a moment. The embarrassment ate at him every second. He hated when it was silent like this. Finally, Ichigo began to speak.

"Well..." Ichigo started. "Hisana was a very lucky young woman." Byakuya glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya tried to keep his voice emotionless.

"Well, she's lucky that she had a very caring husband," Ichigo smiled. Byakuya felt heat rise up to his cheeks but quickly fought it.

"I am going to bed," Byakuya said suddenly and shut the closet door. Ichigo sighed and did the same, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Byakuya tonight.

**/**

**SXH:... I think I screwed up the ending a little. It just doesn't seem right...**

**Ichigo: I'll say. It's way to awkward and too little detail.**

**Byakuya: *irked***

**Ichigo: What's got you in a fuss?**

**SXH: He's just mad because I made him play that song for everyone, in front of everyone.**

**Byakuya: That was a private melody. No one was supposed to hear it.**

**Ichigo: Lighten up, you ass.**

**Byakuya: What? *even more irked***

**Ichigo: *turns to SXH* How the hell am I going to sleep with him in the later chapters? You know I don't like to waste my time.**

**SXH: How will that affect anything?**

**Ichigo: Because it would take far too long to take that stick out of his ass to get any from him!**

**Byakuya: *murderous look***

**SXH: Ichigo... *nervous look* I think you made him angry...**

**Ichigo: *looks back at Byakuya* Huh?**

**Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura.**

**Ichigo and SXH: EEK! *runs away***

**Everyone: We hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell us what you think with a quick **_**REVIEW!**_** Also alert if you think you're interested in reading more and better chapter! Thanks!**

_**Bye~**_


	5. Kuchiki Wrath

**((SXH: Hey, guys! I am happy to say that I finally have my computer back! I'm sorry for the very few uploads but that's because I had **_**very**_** little free time and I have been sick. I am trying my best here but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!))**

**Warning: Cursing and mild yaoi and a little bit of OOC Byakuya...**

**Disclaimer: I no own except for the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

**Strawberry Mistletoe**

**Chapter: Kuchiki Wrath**

Ichigo woke up hardly tired. While he slept he couldn't think of anything but the sound of Byakuya's piano playing. He remembered every note and it helped lull him to sleep. Ichigo got up and made his way to the shower, happy that he wasn't groggy whatsoever. He quickly took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast, carefully avoiding the horrid mistletoe. When he got downstairs, he noticed Byakuya sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Byakuya looked up from his book, noticing Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him only to see Byakuya huff and turn back to his book. Ichigo sighed and went to sit at the table. Yuzu was in the kitchen washing some dishes. Only then did he notice that he must have missed breakfast.

Yuzu finished the dishes and finally noticed Ichigo. "Oh, you're finally awake? Man, Ichigo, What were you planning to do, sleep the day away?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said stupidly.

"It already noon, Ichigo," Yuzu informed. Aside from the slightly shocked look, Ichigo didn't seem so upset by it.

"Damn. It didn't feel that long," Ichigo replied. Yuzu sighed.

"You're hopeless sometimes, nii-chan. Well, it can't be helped. Leftovers are in the fridge," Yuzu said. "Me and Karin are going to the market and getting some groceries. Dad's in the clinic. He's waiting for break to move the piano inside."

"Alright. When is his break?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu looked toward the clock.

"Around 3:30," Yuzu informed as she moved toward the door. "So you've got about another three hours to wake up."

"Yuzu! Hurry up!" came the voice of Karin from outside. "I've got soccer practice soon!"

"Coming!" Yuzu yelled back before turning back to Ichigo. "See you later, Ichigo!" With that, Yuzu was out the door, chasing down the street to keep up with Karin.

As soon as Yuzu left, an air of awkwardness had settled in the living room. Ichigo really didn't want to bring up what happened last night and he was sure that Byakuya felt the same, if not more. No. Scratch that. There was an aura around Byakuya that told Ichigo that very bad things would happen should the boy bring something like that up. Ichigo tried his best to ignore that awkward feeling and just eat. Unfortunately, it grew too much for Ichigo and he calmly got up, put his dish away, and told the stubborn noble that he would be upstairs.

As soon as Ichigo, closed the door to his room, he felt the feeling of relief wash over him. It was like a small burden was lifted off his shoulders. The good feeling only lasted for about a few moments, then it was replaced by the cold stone in his gut called guilt. He had just left Byakuya alone in his living room, the man who he got three weeks' vacation of rest and relaxation. It was Ichigo's job to make the man relax and he left him alone with no one to help him relax.

/

Byakuya silently watched from the corner of his eye as Ichigo went upstairs to work on his homework. Once he heard the faint click of Ichigo's bedroom door click, he felt himself relax a little. Byakuya set his book down and rested his head on the back of the couch. He couldn't get last night out of his head. he had willingly let the boy care for him like he was a child himself. This was unacceptable!

Byakuya had wished to avoid the boy entirely but seeing as this was his house, there was no way to. Just as Byakuya was relaxing a little a small feeling on loneliness settled in, but he was used to the small feeling. Even if he really did want company, he would seek it elsewhere. He would sooner go to Youichi Shioin (sp?) than go to Kurosaki Ichigo right now. Damn Kuchiki pride would not let him nor would he himself. He was still very cross with Kurosaki for bringing him here.

Byakuya felt a headache come on and decided to lay down on the couch. To his surprise, it was more comfortable than it looked. Byakuya felt his head ache ease and let his eyes close shut. Soon he fell into a light slumber.

/

Ichigo silently crept back downstairs so as not to alert Byakuya of his presence. He knew he was the only one in the house, so he didn't have to avoid the mistletoe this time, making it much easier. As soon as he got down stairs, he realized that Byakuya was nowhere in sight. Ichigo walked over to the couch, wondering where the stoic man had gone. That's when he noticed Byakuya on the couch laying down, his book completely forgotten.

Ichigo immediately noticed a difference in him. Byakuya didn't seem as... stuck up as he always had people believe. As Ichigo watched Byakuya sleep, he noted how the man seemed relieved. _No doubt. After the who incident with Rukia and her near execution, his family's probably been on his ass even more than before._

Ichigo continued to look at the sleeping figure in a sort of daze. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Byakuya's hair was all sprawled out around his head as he lay there curled up. His face looked so relaxed, so calm. Ichigo really didn't want to disturb the beauty. Byakuya shivered a little bit, as though he were cold. Ichigo sighed lightly to himself. Then again, he really didn't have it in his heart to let him get sick.

Ichigo came around the couch and bent down. He lightly shook Byakuya's shoulder. What he got next was something he wasn't expecting at all. Byakuya's eyes snapped open quickly and his entire body lurched forward, knocking Ichigo down to the ground and pinning him. Byakuya had his knees on both sides of Ichigo, hovering over him. Byakuya's left hand clenched the boy's shirt tightly. And to Ichigo's horror, Byakuya had summoned Senbonzakura and was holding it to Ichigo's neck.

Time stood still. It was quiet all around. Ichigo watched as Byakuya's eyes slowly came to realize where he was and what had just happened. Byakuya's eyes filled with fury, something Ichigo had never seen before. Senbonzakura disappeared from Byakuya's hand.

"You imbecile! You idiotic brat!" Byakuya said. Ichigo looked up in shock.

"Byakuya, I-"

"Never try to wake me up! You should know better than to try that!" Byakuya snapped. "If you ever do that again, I might not-" Byakuya was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"ICHIGO!" came the loud voice of the boy's dad. Ichigo leaned his head back and looked at his dad.

"Hey, Dad. Looks like you took a break early," Ichigo said nonchalantly. Isshin stopped and looked at the position his son was in. He stared back and forth between the two. Byakuya just stared back until he realized how much of a compromising position he had put himself into. Byakuya jumped off of Ichigo instantly and stood.

"You know," Isshin started. "If I interrupted something, I could leave and come back at 3:30..." Byakuya made a look of disgust.

"No," Byakuya bit. "It's fine. I was just going upstairs to rest anyway." The noble picked up his book and began walk upstairs. Ichigo got up just as the noble picked up his book. The boy watched as Byakuya made his way up the stairs.

After a few steps, Ichigo called out to Byakuya. "Hey, Byakuya. Wait a minute," Ichigo said. The boy approached the stairs as the noble turned around.

"What now?" Byakuya growled. Ichigo leaned closer to him and lightly pecked his lips with a small kiss. Byakuya stood there dumbfounded, even as Ichigo pulled away.

Ichigo just smiled at the face Byakuya made. "I caught you under the mistletoe," Ichigo said and looked up. Byakuya hesitantly looked up as well. When his eyes met with the little plant above his head, he let his head droop.

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya said, not lifting his head up. Ichigo looked at him happily.

"Hmm?" Ichigo answered.

/

"Ichigo, Dad, we're home!" yelled Karin.

"We've got the groceries!" Yuzu said. Karin and Yuzu set the bags in the kitchen as Ichigo came downstairs.

"Hey, how did it go? Didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Ichigo asked. Karin took one look at Ichigo and laughed.

"Did you get into another fight, Ichigo?" Karin asked. This made Yuzu turn around.

"Oh, Ichigo! What happened to your eye?" Ichigo touched his black eye and chuckled.

"Oh, it's nothing. It could have been worse," Ichigo replied. _In all honestly, it really could have been much worse. Byakuya could have sliced me into a million pieces because of that... I'm just glad he punched me. Then again, who knew Byakuya had such a good right hook?_

"So? What happened? How'd you get it?" Karin persisted. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. His dad walked right behind him, carrying a box to the living room.

"Well, you see-"

"He kissed Kuchiki-chan* under the mistletoe," Isshin said as he passed by Ichigo.

"DAD!" Yuzu and Karin giggled at Ichigo's new found blush spreading across his face. "You don't go telling people about that kind of stuff! Especially if it's your little girls you're talking to!"

"What? I don't see a problem with it. Besides, it made them laugh. And to top it off, it's completely true," Isshin smiled, setting the box down. Ichigo's face turned brighter red, making his sisters go into another giggle fit.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it nii-san," Yuzu said, still giggling a little. "Rukia always did seem a little strict." Karin started to roll on the floor as she laughed, Isshin right behind her. Ichigo's face grew brighter yet. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Karin got up off the floor and patted Yuzu's back.

"No, just something funny," Karin assured as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "So what's in the box, Dad?" Isshin smiled brightly.

"It's some of the sheet music that your mom left. I put them in the attic and haven't looked at them since," Isshin informed. "I was hoping that one day Ichigo would take an interest in it again. Well, we see how long that took."

"Oh! Karin! Want to go see if Kuchiki-sama wants to take a look?" Yuzu asked hopefully. Ichigo heard this and instantly stiffened.

"No, guys. Byakuya is resting. I don't think you should disturb him. In fact, he asked me to tell you not to ever wake him up from his sleep," Ichigo said, stopping the two girls when they headed for the stairs.

"Why?" Karin inquired.

"Well, he's extremely grumpy when he's woken up early and is very rude." Ichigo rubbed his black eye absently. "Just let him sleep." The twins looked at each other before going back down the stairs.

"Wait, I thought you guys said that you were going to bring in the piano. Where is it?" Karin asked.

"Well, we decided to wait until tomorrow," Isshin started. "It was a little too cold today to bring it in. The weatherman said that it would be a little warmer tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Yuzu said. "Ichigo, do you mind helping me with dinner tonight?"

"Sure, just let me go get changed." Ichigo walked up the stairs, avoiding the mistletoe. Ichigo went to his bedroom door and knocked, thinking of how weird it was to knock on the door of his own room. "Byakuya, are you awake?"

"Go away," came the deep muffled reply.

"Good, you're awake. I'm coming in," Ichigo informed. Ichigo turned the knob but it didn't budge. "Huh?" Ichigo tried to turn the knob again. Same effect. Ichigo tried greatly to open the door as he said, "What the hell, Byakuya?! Why'd you lock the door?!"

"You're not staying here tonight," Byakuya said

"You bastard! You can't just do that!" Ichigo argued, continuing to fight with the door.

"I just did," came the smart ass reply. Ichigo growled.

"You have to come out sometime!" Ichigo yelled.

"You'd be surprised at how long you'd be waiting."

"Fine! Stay in there. Be a childish brat!" Ichigo snapped and stomped downstairs.

At dinner, Ichigo had to explain to his family why Byakuya wasn't coming down for dinner... again. Ichigo lied and told them that Byakuya was feeling a little sick to his stomach and didn't feel like eating. After dinner Ichigo found himself banished to the couch.

**SXH: I hope you like this chapter! I know it's a little OOC with Byakuya but I didn't want to go too extreme with Ichigo's punishment. So instead, I just let Byakuya punch the snot out of him.**

**Ichigo: Why did you do it in the first place?! Instead of letting me put on makeup for the scene, Byakuya actually hit me! Speaking of which: Why did you hit me, Byakuya?**

**Byakuya: It was necessary to make it look as real as possible.**

**Ichigo: So punching out my eye was necessary?**

**Byakuya: Last time I checked, I didn't punch your eye **_**out**_**. I gave you a black eye.**

**Ichigo: Why you-!**

**SXH: Okay! That's our queue to begin the ending! 1, 2, 3!**

**Everyone: We hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell us what you think with a quick **_**REVIEW!**_** Also alert if you think you're interested in reading more and better chapter! Thanks!**

_**Bye~**_


End file.
